Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 17 (1993)
Mikey and Mini Field: Episode 17 (The Great Turkey Caper!) Date: Monday, November 4, 1993 Sponsors: T, X, 13 Season 2: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 2002 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cold Open: Garfield and Jon do tricks with their food |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Theme Song | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson announces "Welcome to Mikey and Mini-Field, where it's Halloween, and you're invited! Featuring the talents of Garfield, Odie, Orson, Jon Arbuckle, Roy Rooster, Lanolin, and the Muppets of Fraggle Rock and Sesame Street! And our very special guest, Robert MacNeil!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rugrats Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Legend of Satchmo" The babies go camping in the backyard, and things turn bad at night when they fear that a "Satchmo" will capture them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sherlock Hemlock sings "X Marks the Spot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"One Good Fern Deserves Another" A nearly blind greenhouse salesman accidentally sells Jon a rare meat-eating fern (after Garfield and Odie destroy all of the ferns in his house). Meanwhile, Garfield tries to watch Attack of the Giant Pod People |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for Turtle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster has the hiccups |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Spinning T (to the tango beat). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orson's Farm Quickie: Booker and Sheldon use Wade as a diving board for the swimming hole. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Gobo sings "I Knew I Was Good" while wandering around Fraggle Rock. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter gets a check-up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ornate Xs spin around in accompaniment to a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover plays a detective at his office. A frantic city gent (Brian Muehl) rushes over to warn him about something that's bothering him outside, which, unbeknownst to both of them, turns out to be a very strong wind that blows everything away—including Grover's office. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Double oh Orson" Orson reads a spy novel, and his imagination turns him into "Double-oh-Orson", a parody of the James Bond film Thunderball. Also featured are "Pinfeather" (Roy), "W" (Wade), "The Countless Lanolin" (Lanolin), and a frozen Bo. On his adventure, Double-oh-Orson tries to stop the top-secret highly-experimental thermonuclear exploding grelbin device before it's too late. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings and counts 13 turkeys. |- | style="text=align: center"| | style="text=align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text=align: center"|Mokey Fraggle sings "Ragtime Queen" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text=align: center"|"A Sesame Street Special Report" with Robert MacNeil. Cookie Monster has been accused of stealing Susan's and Gordon's cookies in a scandal called the "missing cookies affair" or "Cookiegate". Kermit acts as Cookie Monster's lawyer during Robert MacNeil's interview. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text=align: center"|Lynn Ahrens and Bob Dorough sing "No More Kings" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mysterious Theater: The Case of the Missing Toast Lady Agatha can't find her toast or roast, so Sherlock Hemlock figures that it is a "rhyme crime", and suspects a ghost is the culprit. The thief turns out to be Vincent Twice, the host. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|""The Black Book" Jon is excited to go on a date with a beautiful woman, but becomes upset when he calls her up and hears a man's voice on the line (the man is actually his date's brother). He swears off women and tells Garfield to hide his little black book of phone numbers, but when he changes his mind, Garfield holds to his promise and refuses to reveal his hiding place |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie wants to go outside and play catch, but Bert gets him interested in watching his goldfish. |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:Mikey and Mini Field